Rapto de Cordura
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Luego de su despido por ejercer sin licencia, Rivaille encuentra otro trabajo en una institución mental ubicada en lo profundo de un bosque. Lo extraño de todo esto no es la ubicación, sino el comportamiento de un paciente en particular, que hará que su curiosidad salga a flote. Descubriendo un secreto nunca antes imaginable... ¿que es lo que sera? (RivaillexEren/Riren/Mpreg)
1. Prólogo

En las profundidades del gran bosque Mary, se esconde uno de los lugares más restringidos por el gobierno. La "Institución Mental Wand Mary" o mejor conocido como "Muralla de los Locos" alberga más de 1.000 pacientes. Los cuales pueden destacar aquellos con esquizofrenia, trastornos, demencia, delirios, depresiones, manías y paranoias. Siendo algunos más peligrosos de tratar, se mantienen en celdas de máxima seguridad, ubicadas en la parte superior; el piso 10.

Debido a la gran demanda de pacientes que han ingresado en los últimos 20 años, se ha tenido que solicitar más personal, calificado para ayudar a cada uno de los enfermos y buscar su bienestar… o al menos eso es lo que quieren que crean.

Levi Rivaille fue recomendado al "Wand Mary" después de su despido en una clínica de la ciudad, debido a que estuvo ejerciendo como médico, sin licencia. Se le conoce por ser un hombre frio, reservado, serio y a veces algo tenebroso, con una obsesión por la limpieza, ya que este nunca dejaría que las bacterias se propaguen en su cuerpo y mucho menos en los de sus pacientes. A pesar de todo ha demostrado ser uno de los médicos más calificados para cumplir con las altas demandas que pide la institución…

-… contamos con 15 salas de cirugía, cada una especialmente equipada con todo lo que se…-

-"Bla, bla bla… ¿este idiota a qué hora se va a callar?"- Pensó Rivaille, ya estaba fastidiado de escuchar a aquel hombre. Había llegado muy temprano, ya que el lugar era demasiado grande, tenía que conocer cada una de las instalaciones, incluyendo al personal, por lo cual fue llevado a un "pequeño tour"… si claro, ¿pequeño?, si el pobre llevaba más d horas recorriendo el lugar. Y lo peor, su acompañante el Doctor Keith Shadis no había dejado de hablar, y más que nada, de presumir lo bien controlada que estaba la institución.

-… este es su consultorio…-

-Ya era hora…-

Dijo Rivaille con un tono que desagrado por completo al Doctor Keith…

-Los pacientes vendrán en unos momentos, por seguridad tendrá dos guardias tras la puerta para verificar que nada salga de control…-

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden...-

-Son las reglas…-

-Tsk…-

-Los expedientes ya están en su gabinete, vienen en orden según como llegaran cada uno de ellos, si necesita ayuda no dude en pedirlo. Bienvenido Doctor Levi… y buena suerte…-

Dicho esto último, en un tono muy agrio, salió del consultorio, ahora haciendo que Rivaille tuviera el desagrado, ¿a qué se refería con "buena suerte? Definitivamente no le agradaba ese sujeto.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando al igual que los "enfermos", en su mayoría solo tenía que atender unas heridas, hematomas y lesiones que ellos mismos se provocaban, a menor caso tener que administrarles tratamiento que requerían según el problema que tuvieran. Pero para Rivaille algo no estaba del todo claro, algunos pacientes tenían golpes tan fuertes, que dudaba que ellos fueran capaces de hacérselas. La mayoría eran del más conocido piso 10, según sus expedientes, decían ser los más peligrosos pero para Rivaille eso parecía mentira. La mayor parte no mostraban ninguna señal de agresividad, al contrario, sus miradas mostraban miedo, y al parecer no eran capaces de mantenerse concentrados.

_Solo un montón de desquiciados…_

Ya faltaba poco para acabar, por los pasillos se veían los últimos guardias escoltando los últimos pacientes, a los consultorios correspondientes. Rivaille ya ansiaba poder volver a su casa, solo tenía que lidiar con el último "loco" del día y listo. Mientras tomaba el último expediente, escucho la puerta abrirse por detrás, volteo y lo que vio fue a un chico… no, más bien ¿un niño?

-Siéntate…-

Dijo, mientras el chico se dirigía a paso lento hacia la camilla, Rivaille revisaba sus datos…

_"E303_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: [desconocido]_

_Tipo de sangre: O+_

_Estatura: 1.67 cm._

_Peso: 50 kg. _

_Familiares: [Ninguno]_

_Características principales: piel blanca, cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdes que llegan a cambiar a una tonalidad de azul o a veces amarillo, dependiendo de la luz._

_Problema principal: Trastorno del sueño [Parasomnia]…"_

Dejo de leer un momento, para ver de reojo al chico. Era algo extraño; su piel más que blanca, parecía ser pálida y su cuerpo delgado daba a entender que además de trastorno de sueño, era probable que no fuera bien alimentado, a su edad no era nada bueno. En sus ojos resaltaban profundas ojeras que competían contra el color verde-azulado de sus orbes, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo hacia el suelo.

_Otro desquiciado más…_

Se acerco al chico, para revisar su respiración. Tomando su estetoscopio…

-Quítate la camisa...-

Le ordeno, Eren empezó a quitarse la camisa azul de manga larga, parte del "uniforme" que les obligaban a usar. Al momento de hacerlo Rivaille noto algo, al chico le temblaban las manos, y cuando su pecho quedo totalmente expuesto, una extraña cicatriz se asomaba por su pantalón de tela azul. Se encontraba casi por su entrepierna, parecía profunda, como si recién hubiera tenido una operación. Era algo raro, ya que su expediente no parecía tener datos sobre eso.

-"¿Qué paso con la gran calidad y control que presumían?"- Pensó, tal vez el Doctor Keith solo era un fanfarrón presumido.

Ya no le tomo importancia, siguió con su tarea. Se dirigió a la espalda de Eren para sentir su respiración, pero cuando Rivaille lo toco, este empezó a temblar. Como si tuviera… ¿miedo?

-Respira lento…-

Le ordeno, otra vez. Eren lo hizo pero no dejaba de temblar, Rivaille se aparto, su respiración era normal. Al momento de que dejo de tocarlo, este ya se había calmado. No temblaba, pero en cambio su mirada volvió hacia el suelo. A diferencia de sus otros pacientes, Eren acataba bien las ordenes, pero su actitud miedosa lo hacía ver demasiado sumiso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Pregunto Rivaille, Eren solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía la respuesta….

-Según tu expediente, no tienes familiares, ni siquiera fecha de nacimiento…. ¿Por qué?-

Pregunto, a lo que Eren volvió hacer lo mismo…

-La cicatriz cerca de tu vientre, parece de una cirugía reciente, ¿es así?-

Eren asintió con la cabeza. Rivaille no era un hombre paciente, ver que el chico no hablaba y que seguía con su mirada baja, era una falta de respeto para él. Se acerco y lo tomo del cabello obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Estúpido mocoso ¿Por qué no hablas?-

Dijo con tono amenazador. Eren volvió a temblar pero esta vez se hizo más notorio, encontrándose con la fría y gélida mirada de Rivaille, hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo…

-L-Lo s-siento…-

Respondió, en voz baja y voz temblorosa. Rivaille se quedo mirándolo, sus ojos eran hipnóticos, a pesar de tener una mirada triste, se podía contemplar un mar de emociones en esos ojos, lamentablemente esas emociones parecían ser deprimentes y llanas de soledad. Después de unos segundos volvió en sí, soltó el cabello del chico para dirigirse hacia un pequeño anaquel cerca de su escritorio, donde guardaban algunos medicamentos y utensilios. Saco una jeringa y un pequeño frasco de melatonina, que era lo que requería. Preparo la inyección, mojo un poco de algodón con alcohol, se acerco a Eren para tomar su brazo. Al contacto este volvió a temblar…

_-_Quédate quieto maldita sea…-

Le regaño…

-L-Lo siento…-

Hablo de nuevo, de igual forma que antes. Eren trataba de calmarse, a duras penas lo logro. Rivaille se apuro en inyectarle antes de que sus temblores decidieran volver.

-Listo, puedes volver a ponerte la camisa y largarte de una vez…-

No se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, había estado contemplando su piel, además de sus ojos. Esta se veía bastante suave, y lo era. Aunque solo llego a tocarla pocos segundos… ¿qué diablos hacia? Contemplando la piel de un mocoso.

-Gracias…-

Fue lo último que Eren dijo después de ponerse la camisa e irse. Ningún paciente le había dado las gracias, pero bueno, Rivaille supuso que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ser tan grosero con él. Si… aun estaba ofendido por la forma en que Eren había respondido sus preguntas.

Cuando Eren había salido, Rivaille abrió un poco la puerta para ver si los guardias lo habían escoltado. Efectivamente estos iban por el pasillo, eran los únicos a la vista, al parecer uno de los guardias se dio cuenta de esto. Como un sínico y pervertido paso su mano lentamente hacia el trasero de Eren, dándole una leve caricia. Rivaille pudo notarlo, y también como el chico volvía a temblar.

-¿Qué mierda…-

Fue lo único que dijo, para al final solo ver a los guardias y a Eren girar hacia la izquierda rumbo al elevador. Algo estaba pasando, y a Rivaille no le gustaba en absoluto.

**hola c: AL FIN EL PROLOGO! ;A; disculpen es que la inspiración**

** se fue y apenas volvió (como mi wi-fi (?)  
okno xD en fin, como comente en el fic de "Reencarnatee" **

**este es el fic inspirado en el juego Outlast**

**pero no crean que sera igual que el juego, solo unos pequeños detalles :3  
y... aviso que lloraran mas adelante ;u; (creo xD )  
en fin, me retiro (me duele la cabeza ;n;)**

**cuídense mucho**

**los quiero~ **

**algún review? ;o; **


	2. Pocas respuestas y mas dudas

Las paredes callaban los gritos y lamentos, haciendo que tras los muros solo pudiera contemplarse el silencio y la soledad a lo largo de los pasillos. Todo eso para ocultar las aberraciones que se cometían en el interior.

_-P-Por favor no…-_

El interior estaba forrado con un telar acolchado que impedía el paso del sonido hacia afuera, además de evitar que se cometieran actos de suicidio, a menor grado dejando solo un rasguño o a mayor grado dejar un hematoma.

_-M-Me duele…-_

Aunque para algunos, esa era la última salida. Siempre encontraban la manera de cortar el delgado hilo de su vida, que a final de cuentas ya se encontraba a pocas fibrillas de romperse.

_-Ya no mas…-_

Parecía que Dios jamás hubiera pisado por ese lugar. No había registro de decencia y cordura, ni siquiera esencia de humanidad. Por cada rincón se había tomado actos de cruel tiranía y crímenes atroces, todos ocultos por aquellos que actúan como corderos cuando en realidad ellos son los lobos… No, más que eso… ellos son bestias.

_-A-Ayuda…-_

Pero a toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda hizo?-

No podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, a pesar de que solo miro por unos minutos, con eso basto. Aun seguía pensando en aquella escena del guardia, manoseando el trasero del menor, y como este reaccionaba con ese temor que lo hacía temblar.

-¿Por qué?-

Intento buscar respuestas pero cuando quiso dirigirse hacia el piso 10 para hacer el reclamo, las puertas estaban cerradas. Era extraño, ya que la institución tenía alta seguridad, Rivaille debía portar un gafete que contenía un código especial, con el cual podía entrar a cualquier puerta con solo pasar el gafete frente a un lector láser. Al hacer casi 100 intentos y hasta tratar con patadas, la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

Después de tantos intentos decidió buscar a alguien que pudiera responder sus dudas, pero su idea resulto voltearse, cuando alguien lo encontró a él…

-Doctor Levi, ¿aun sigue aquí?-

Pregunto el Doctor Keith…

-La mayoría ya se han ido, usted también debería irse a casa, ¿ya termino su turno, verdad?-

-De eso le quería hablar…-

Dijo Rivaille en su típico tono frió y serio…

-Al terminar mi trabajo, salí para verificar a los guardias, y vi como uno de ellos manoseaba el trasero del último paciente… dígame, ¿Qué clase de pervertidos y degenerados contratan?-

Eso hizo al Doctor Keith tensarse, lo que provoco que tragara saliva, cosa que Rivaille noto…

-Además… intente entrar al piso 10, pero no me dio acceso… y ahora que lo pienso, ese fue el único piso que no me mostro en todo el tour de la mañana… ¿Qué tratan de ocultar?-

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en los labios del Doctor Keith, cosa que a Rivaille le provoco fastidio, haciéndolo fruncir más el ceño…

-Lamento la mala conducta del guardia, yo mismo me encargare de la llamada de atención no solo con él, con todos los guardias de ser necesario, por cierto, ¿Quién fue el paciente?-

-El E303…-

-¿E303?… ¿E303?… ¿E303?… ¡Oh! Eren Jaeger, claro… yo mismo me asegurare de que reciba una disculpa…-

Eso hizo dudar a Rivaille, y más que eso, le pareció extraño la forma en que lo dijo, parecía como si fingiera no saber… esperen… ¿y por qué lo sabía?, es decir, a todos los pacientes se les clasificaba por un numero de serie, entre 1.000 pacientes ¿cómo supo el nombre tan fácilmente?

-Bien, Doctor Levi, es la hora de irnos…-

-¿Y que con lo de la puerta?-

-El piso 10 solo es accesible a personal especial, no cualquiera pude entrar…-

-¿Por?-

-Como ya debe saber, es una zona de alto riesgo, por lo cual se requieren estrictas normas de seguridad…-

Rivaille se quedo callado, era inútil pedir el acceso a ese piso, después de todo solo llevaba un día de trabajo. Pero la curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de esa puerta, le carcomía, y no se quedaría con la duda…

-Adiós…-

Fue lo último que dijo, solo para darse la vuelta y emprender el viaje hacia cierto lugar que tal vez le daría alguna respuesta. Mientras el Doctor Keith veía la silueta de Rivaille perderse a lo largo del pasillo, saco su celular y dio un sencillo marcado rápido…

-Tenemos un "cazador en el bosque", deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez… y asegúrense de que él no diga nada…-

* * *

-Bien, lo haré…-

El sonido de la tapa del celular al cerrarse, resonó entre las paredes, haciendo una especie de eco hueco…

-¿Qué quería?-

-Tenemos a un inconforme…-

-¿Es ese puto doctor enano verdad?-

-Si…-

-Mierda… sabía que nos traería problemas, ¿Por qué carajo lo contrataron?-

-No sé, pero debemos mantener callado al "conejito"…-

-Bien…-

Ambos hombres se acercaban a paso lento hacia el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, mientras uno de ellos le daba la vuelta, el otro comenzaba a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón…

-Vamos a jugar un rato…-

* * *

-¡ENANOOOOOOOO!-

Llamaba a voz cantora a su amigo, que estaba en el marco de la puerta…

-Tsk… maldita loca, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO me llames así?-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Se burlaba la mujer mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se sobaba el estomago a través de una especie de gabardina color crema…

-Zoe…-

Hablo Rivaille, en su mejor tono de seriedad, haciendo que la mujer se calmara y limpiara unas cuantas lagrimas, producto del ataque de risa…

-Está bien, está bien, pasa…-

Ambos entraron al departamento, este se encontraba en condiciones deplorables; había ropa regada por doquier, cajas llenas de papeles, polvo en los muebles, libros amontonados en algunos rincones, en fin, un desastre que a Rivaille le hacía erizar la piel…

-Maldita sea Hanji, ¿desde cuándo no limpias este lugar?-

-Oh, es que he estado muy ocupada en los laboratorios…-

Ambos sentaron en los sofás de la sala, aunque Rivaille a duras penas quiso sentarse ya que estos tenían montañas de papeles y libros encima. Para Hanji no había problema, pudo desplomarse a lo largo del sofá, sin importancia alguna. Después de todo era su casa. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Rivaille claro, con su cara de disgusto por tener que estar en un lugar donde las bacterias y microbios se revolcaban, mientras la mujer rompía la tensión…

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No, si así está el lugar, no me imagino cómo estará la cocina…-

-Enanin que exagerado eres…-

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!-

-Y después de conseguirte trabajo, me tratas tan mal, deberías estar besando mis pies ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-De eso te quería hablar…-

-¿Me vas a besar los pies?-

-No seas estúpida… sobre el trabajo…-

-No me digas que no te gusto, de ser así tendrás que conseguirte otro, o aguantar hasta que arregle lo de tu licencia y…-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ese lugar es demasiado extraño…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tengo la sospecha de que los pacientes estén sufriendo abusos…-

-Pero… es un manicomio, todos en ese lugar están enfermos, pueden estar haciéndose daño ellos mismos…-

-No lo creo, los hematomas y heridas que revise hoy, no parecían ser autolesiones. Además, esos enfermos no cuentan con la fuerza física necesaria para hacerlo, la mayoría tienen un peso muy bajo que casi llega a la desnutrición… y creo que pasa algo más…-

-¿Qué?-

-Al salir de ahí vi como un guardia acosaba sexualmente a mi último paciente…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Cuando busque una explicación, subí hasta el piso diez, pero el acceso fue denegado…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-El imbécil que me mostró las instalaciones, el Doctor Keith, dijo que solo era personal autorizado…-

-Qué raro… cuando yo trabajaba ahí, ese piso era la sala de maternidad…-

-¿Qué?-

El comentario sorprendió a Rivaille, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe…

-Si… recuerdo que el piso diez era sala de maternidad, ahí mantenían a varios bebes que habían nacido con alguna enfermedad, pero… también había un área restringida, era el sótano. No permitían que cualquiera entrara a ese lugar, inclusive modificaron el elevador para que este no pudiera ir más debajo de la entrada y la recepción…-

-Pero... ¿de dónde venían los bebes? ¿Eran de las mismas pacientes?-

La mujer se tenso de pronto, trato de relajarse, soltando un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de piernas…-

-Yo… quise averiguar eso… al principio pensé que si, pero al revisar los expedientes de las pacientes me di cuenta de que la mayoría aun poseía su virginidad, era imposible… la mayoría de los pacientes eran hombres…-

-Y aun sigue habiendo más hombres…-

-Entonces trate de encarar al personal, exigiendo saber de dónde habían sacado a tantos bebes, pero nadie me daba respuestas… fue cuando tiempo después me trasladaron a los laboratorios "Wand Mary", entonces acepte…-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Uhmmm… no lo sé, ese lugar no era mi sitio, y… por otro lado… me sentía exiliada, sobretodo con tantos votos de silencio y restricciones… me sacaban muy mala espina…-

-Ya veo… pero, ahora no existe una sala de maternidad, y el piso diez se usa como cárcel para los pacientes peligrosos…-

-¿Y por qué quisiste entrar ahí?-

-El paciente que acosaron, era de ese piso… no tiene sentido… por su conducta y débil cuerpo, no parece alguien que dañe a una mosca, es mas… se mostraba muy asustado y retraído…-

-¿Qué habrán hecho con todos los bebes?-

Ambos comenzaron a pensar, tratando de encontrar la lógica en el asunto, pero por más vueltas que daban en sus cabezas, no parecían llegar a algo…

-Cuatro ojos, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?-

-Al igual que tu, fui recomendada por un colega de la universidad química, el Doctor Erwin Smith…-

-En el instituto no hay ningún Doctor Smith…-

-Oh no, el falleció hace algunos años… era un hombre muy inteligente pero con ideas demasiado extrañas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El tenía una idea bastante peligrosa, sobre usar células madre de algunos fetos para crear matrices artificiales, así ayudar a aquellas mujeres que no podían concebir hijos. La matriz les ayudaría a poder tener bebes, y no solo eso… a que los pequeños nacieran con una gran fortaleza y capacidad de resistencia superiores a los de un humano…-

-¿y lo hizo?-

-Trato de hacerlo, pero el gobierno rechazo la idea… o al menos eso fue lo que oí…-

Todo ese asunto era muy descabellado. Parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción… o más que eso, parecía de terror. La idea de usar un feto… una vida destruida y que no tuvo oportunidad de ver el mundo, que esta sea usada con un fin de satisfacer la necesidad humana. Claro, aunque fuera para ayudar a mujeres, siempre había otras opciones, como la adopción, ¿Cuántos niños y niñas desamparados, desean la protección y el amor de una mama y un papa? Pero varias dudas aun surgían en la cabeza de Rivaille, ya no era solo sobre el piso diez, sino también sobre esos bebes, ¿Qué les habrán hecho? Y ¿Qué había antes en el sótano? ¿Lo mismo que en ese piso? Nada sonaba bien. Pero a base de dudas, se buscan respuestas.

* * *

La luz de la luna apenas se asomaba por los barrotes de la celda, iluminando las lágrimas que caían poco a poco por las mejillas rojas de aquella pobre víctima. Mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor con los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía, sujetaba sus rodillas en busca de protección, pero ¿Quién se la daría? El pobre se encontraba solo desde ya hace varios años…

-Armin, no sé cuanto más aguantare…-

***se arrastra por el suelo* hola ;u; aquí rápido, subiendo el capitulo**

**pfff... a penas lo escribí x_x y es que ando enferma y me siento débil u; perdón ~**

**muchas gracias a sus review y por poner en favoritos y eso, se los agradezco de kokoro ;3; **

**sin mas, cuídense, sobretodo de salud D: jeje (estoy sufriendo ;u; maldita gripe)**

**feliz puente ~ tratare de aprovecharlo para escribir, (si puedo ;u; )**

**los quiero mucho ~ **

**algún review para esta chica gripienta (?) ;o; xD **


End file.
